


Ailes de paon

by Kirausagni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat! Felix, F/M, Fox! Adrien, Gettin real tragic up in here, How do I tag?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how to write fight scenes, Marinette is a maid, Peacock! Marinette, Protectiveness, Set sometime in the past? Eh, Shipping If You Squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirausagni/pseuds/Kirausagni
Summary: If Felix had to care for a Peacock, he wouldn't clip their wings.He wouldn't do that - Unlike the world that had done that to his maid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Grandfather](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Grandfather).



> Hello, people! This is literally just an idea I wanted to type out. My grandpa actual read the first paragraph or so and liked it, so I continued writing? Enjoy.
> 
> Also, the gaps inbetween are a new part. Sorry if that confuses anyone!
> 
> (Yes, this is gifted to him. He's the only reason I actually somewhat finished it, haha)

Felix sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His work was almost complete, the pile holding what couldn’t be less then 20 papers.

He sat back in his chair, tired from the day’s work. Looking out the window, the sky was dark. No sun in sight. Was it morning or night?

Felix was too tired to care.

He slid out of his chair, blew out the candles and quickly stepped out of the room. A maid in the dark bowed to him as he walked out. 

Just from that one motion, he knew it wasn’t her. ‘Her’ as in his maid.

The one who looks like everyone else. Black hair, dark as a moonless night sky that shined a dark blue in the proper lighting. Blue-bell eyes. A contagious smile. However she held a ladylike air to her.

She was currently serving at the Bourgeois manor, under the girl who he (and his maid, if you pried enough. All simply asking you to do would trigger a ,”A lady doesn’t complain of others...” with a small, joking smile) rightfully calls a brat. She would be back before the first snow fall.

Felix’s room was a short walk from his office. Once he entered, Felix slipped out of his jacket and laid on his bed. 

He was asleep almost immediately. Marinette would be proud.

 

The servants wake around 2 hours before dawn in the Savant household. In the Bourgeois household, the servants barely slept. Marinette had been shocked by this revelation and ask the other maids and butlers if this always happened. They confirmed it, which only deepened Marinette’s anger.

They cried for her to not confront the mistress about this, for the punishment she may face. With a huff Marinette agreed, for she wanted to return to the Savant household as soon as able. Upsetting the people she was currently working for, did not seem like the best way to do that.

Walking to the kitchen, Marinette’s thoughts reached out the person she normally served. Felix Savant. Looking out the wide windows in the empty halls she sighed. He would probably still be awake, the sky was dark, kissed with a slight orange, brightened by the shine of the moon. It was morning, maybe 2 hours after midnight.

If she was home, Marinette would peak into his office, if Felix was still awake, she’d softly interrupt his work, then order him to bed. He’d look up at her with soft, tired eyes. She’d smile at him, “You should sleep, Sir.” 

Felix would sigh, then agree, “Guess- Guess I am a tad tired.” She’d smirk and banter back, “Just a tad, Sir?” He’d let out a tired laugh, waiting for her to blow out the candles. 

Marinette would follow him out and to his room. She’d wait until he had changed, then peck him on the forehead, “Good night, Felix.” He’d smiled tiredly, “Good night, Mari.” 

Marinette would wake him in the morning, at dawn. 

She smiled fondly at the routine that didn’t seem like it stopped too long ago. Hurrying to the kitchen, Marinette pulled ingredients down the the shelves, while she didn’t bake after the incident, Marinette still knew every ingredient needed for lots of different recipes.

Marinette stared down at her hands, burned and scarred. Shaking every time she moved her hands. 

Marinette will never regret reaching into those flames.

 

Felix woke at dawn, at the urging of a Butler. His father wanted to see him.

He dressed slowly, not eager to meet his father. The Butler peeked into the room, “Young Master, please hurry! You know the Master gets impatient.” The butler worried.

Felix nodded and left the room, fully dressed in a white dress shirt, black pants and a black vest. His hair was held back with pins Marinette had left in his room on the days she’d needed to redo her hair after working harder than usual.

Felix knocked on his father’s door, then stepped in without any notice. His father’s eyes fixed on him immediately.

“Your Maid will be coming back soon, she has broken more than her worth.” He spoke, sorting through papers. Felix’s hands clenched into fists, Marinette was wounded, what did his father expect?

“You will need to punish her. Dismissed.” Felix turned on his heel and stormed out. He could finish his work later. His father said soon. Could he walk to the manor and pick her up now? Was that an option? 

To Felix, it was.

 

All of the servants were only to interact with Chloe in any way, when asked. Her reason being that her friend was coming over? Someone courting her?

The thought itself made Marinette snort, who’d want to court the – shaking these thoughts away, she scolded herself, “Ladies do not complain of others.” That replaced her scalding thoughts of Chloe.

Speaking of, the brat he- No, no! Marinette will not refer to Chloe as she deserves! Anyway, Chloe was ordering her staff to clean, everything had to shine. She approached Marinette and crossed her arms. 

“You.” 

“Me?”

Chloe raised her brow, “Yes, you. Whom else?” She scoffed, “I want you to be my on hand maid today.”  
Marinette flinched, “Milady, I’m sure there are better butlers and maids then me?” 

Chloe sneered, her personal maid, Sabrina snickered behind her, “Oh there are. But we need you.” 

She peeked to the side at the other servants cleaning around her, they wouldn’t assist? “Yes, Milady.”

“Still bullying your help I see, Mlle. Bourgeois...” A voice hummed. It was smooth, silky, but chilled after years of business experience. Marinette almost sighed in relief. Almost.

“M. Savant! W-what are you doing here?” Her voice was shaky, scared. “I’m here to pick up one of helpers that came to assist you… Doing what, may I ask?” Felix was sure of his words, it made Marinette think ; Why did she come here?

“Ah- The help could always use, uh, help?” Chloe stammered. Marinette hummed, so unladylike. Felix smirked, both at Chloe’s reaction and Marinette’s displeasure.

“Yes, I’m sure they do. Now if you please. Marinette, let’s move. There’s someone coming who I… Do not feel like encountering today.” Felix hummed, happy to finally see his maid again. 

“You didn’t want to see me? I’m hurt, Felix!” The approach was calm, they obviously knew him. 

Marinette saw Felix stiffen. It isn’t obvious. His face doesn’t show it, someone would have to look closely. Felix’s muscles would slightly tense, discomfort rolling off him in waves.

She moved to place hand on his arm, but stopped. A servant helping their master emotionally like this would make them look weak, make Felix and Marinette seem as close as they actually are. She moved her hands, clutching them behind her back.

Chloe’s face brightened, “Adrikins!” She rushed toward him, pushing Marinette aside. Felix helped her up, grabbing her arms. The texture beneath his hands always made him sad. The skin was wrinkled, scarred. Her face was in a grimace, Marinette never minded him feeling her arms or hands, what was wrong?

Felix tilted his head at her. She smiled, “Mlle. Bourgeois isn’t the most… ladylike is she?” He almost laughed. “No, she isn’t...”

They turned toward the duo, Chloe inside Adrien’s personal space, while Adrien was trying to push her off.

“Mlle. Bourgeois, please. You have company.” Felix admonished, crossing his arms, Marinette smiling pleasantly behind him.

Chloe quickly fixed herself, while Adrien straightened himself. 

“How do you feel about a chat, Felix?”

“It would be my pleasure, Adrien.”

 

Marinette sat behind Felix, who was opposite of Adrien and Chloe stood on the edge of the table in the middle.

Adrien turned towards Marinette, “Could you get us some tea?” Marinette looked up, opened her mouth, then Felix snapped, “She doesn’t have to do anything for you.”

Chloe snorted, “I mean, if you want the tea to be spilled on you.” 

Marinette sighed, “Mlle. Bourgeois, I don’t believe this conversation pertains to you,” Felix commanded her, “Maybe, you should leave.”

With a huff, Chloe left the room, glaring at Marinette all the way out.

Adrien giggled, “And your maid is?” He asked. 

Felix glared, “What is it you wanted to talk about?

Adrien lifted his arms, “No need to be hostile.”

“Then continue.”

Adrien smiled, sweetly.

“Then let us talk.”

 

It was safe to say that this was the most awkward experience Marinette sat through them conversing.

Apparently Felix had cut all contact with the Agreste family. They were childhood friends. Felix left Adrien with Chloe.

Now she could understand why Adrien was just a tiny bit mad at Felix.

Both of them had quickly left the manor after their talk. Marinette was anxious to get back home.

“You seem tired, Mari.” Felix said in the carriage. “Mlle. Bourgeois doesn’t exactly let her servants sleep. They sleep on shifts, I never received my shift, Sir.”

He hummed, “You can sleep when we arrive.” She nodded. Then the carriage fell into an uncomfortable silence.

“What did you do? While you were there, I mean.” Felix stared out the window, he had an inkling of a feeling his father told Chloe about Marinette’s … disability.

“I simply did what the other servants did… Which is curious because her staff is larger than ours.” 

He sighed, “How often did you-” 

“It’s fine, Sir. I’m out now, aren’t I?” Marinette smiled at him, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I guess you are.”

 

Duusu worried. His paws tangled around each other. 

Where was Marinette? Especially now! He had a feeling… Nooroo was awake, and transformed.

The door to the servants quarters opened slightly. He hid in Marinette’s chest, “I’ll meet you in your study when I wake.” A familiar voice spoke. “Yes, see you then, Mari.”

After the door closed, Duusu quickly flew out and towards Marinette. 

“Marinette! Where did you go?!” He sat on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. “Mlle. Bourgeois ‘needed’ me.” She smiled at Duusu, “And what have you been up to?”

It was then that his face became serious. “I believe another one Kwami is awake! I felt him awaken. His holder – I don’t believe his holder has good intentions...” Duusu was worrying, when Duusu worried, it was serious. 

Marinette smiled at him, “But what, what should we do? What can we do?”

Duusu smiled, “First, you need to stop stuttering,” Marinette nodded, “Second, we need to find Ladybug and the Black Cat!” Marinette tilted her head. “Ladybug? Black Cat?” She asked. 

Duusu nodded, “I know Tikki and Plagg are awake! We need to find their holders!”

Marinette nodded, “So, how? How do we find them?” 

He clucked, “You don’t. They’ll find us when they need us.”

 

Adrien didn’t want to stare. He really didn’t.

But when a little fox god thing flew up to you and basically told you, “Hey, assist these people in saving the world! No pressure or anything.”

Now the little demon was lounging in his room. Specifically, exploring every nook and cranny. 

Adrien watched her fly around and sighed, “Okay, so explain that again.”

Trixx looked over at him, practically smirking.

“Ah? My words didn’t register?” She laughed.

“No. They didn’t.” He stated, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. 

Trixx flew over to him and tapped Adrien on the nose.

“So. We. Need. To. He-” She said, barely holding back giggles.

Adrien flat out glared at her, “I need more information. Not just what you said before.”

“Oh, I see. I figured my talking was too fast for your human brain to comprehend.” Trixx flew over and sat on his head.

“So, you’ll need to assist the Ladybug and Black Cat holders, yeah?”

Adrien nodded.

“You can transform into a fox. Make illusions, etc. etc….” Trixx flew around his head, pulling on the hairs occasionally.

Adrien swatted her away and stood to walk to the restroom. “Oh yeah, and you have this partner. The peacock. They’re normally pretty cool.” 

Before he could turn and yell at her for excluding this information about his possible partner.

Adrien closed the door, and sighed. What did he do to deserve this?

 

Felix’s window had a great view into the garden.

The sky was dark. Marred with snow clouds. 

Marinette loved this kind of weather, and she was out in the garden, pulling away the rest of the weeds and dead flowers. 

A laugh behind him had Felix glaring over his shoulder. 

“She may as well be Ladybug, with how much you’re obsessing after her!” The cat snorted.

Oh yeah, the cat. The blasted thing’s name was Plagg and nothing but misfortune had come to Felix while he was around.

From business deals going bad for his father to the water always being cold in the bath. Life was horrible with the little god around.

The stack of papers from the weeks before had finally shrunk itself to a nice and small pile. Felix was currently taking a break, which probably wasn’t too good of an idea. Considering Marinette was in the garden and couldn’t get him back on track.

What could he say? He may or may not be protective of her; as protective as he can be, anyway.

 

Marinette’s eyes wandered to the sky once she had prepped half of the garden for the Winter.

It had been a day like this. Her mama had gotten sick with something over the slightly chilled Autumn months, and therefore was sick in bed. So it had been left her and her Papa to run the bakery.

The bakery itself was a small, homelike place. To Marinette at the time, it had been her only home.

Her Papa had sent her out to collect the last wheat from the town and the eggs from the coop. Marinette was coming down the hill from the coop when she saw it.

Flames licked at the building, steadily climbing higher, and higher ; consuming the building. 

She dropped the eggs, ignoring the sound of the cracking behind her and running towards the building. 

“Maman! Papa!” Marinette peaked in through each of the windows, looking for any sign of them. 

There was the faint noise of horse’s hooves behind her, but all she currently cared about was her parents and her home.

Felix had seen the flames and could faintly hear panicked shouting. As fast as he possible could, he turned his horse and ran towards the outskirts of the small kingdom.

The first thing he saw, was the building on fire. Instantly, Felix recognized the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Next, he saw the dark figure in front of the building. “Marinette?” He whispered, dismounting. Felix was now close enough to hear her screaming. Marinette’s mother and father were still inside?

He approached her, carefully. Marinette could lash out at him if he approached too suddenly.

Her head swiveled around. The second floor of the bakery caved in and Marinette cried out with anguish. 

Felix had gotten close enough now, to see her. Every little detail. 

Blue eyes glazed over with panic. Pale skin slightly reddened from burns. Was she trying to find a way in?

Felix ran up to her when she began to reach in, then just stared. Marinette stared at the flames consuming her skin. 

Something yanked her back. No, no. Not something. Someone.

Marinette’s arms ached, pain shot like pins and needles up her arms. However, the person holding her was holding her too tightly for her to check her arms herself.

It occurred to Marinette that she was crying. A hand ran through her hair, comforting. 

Then, she blacked out ; and that’s all Marinette can remember


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peacock meets some new faces.
> 
> Some she likes, one she doesn't, one that her master didn't seem to like very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lordie Lu. 
> 
> I must thank alla' you for your support. It really means lots to me!
> 
> Danke!

Marinette’s hands carefully combed through the thorny bushes. 

Roses were always so beautiful. She picked, pulled, and prodded at the dead flowers and put them in a wicker basket. 

Winter was coming fast, so Marinette would have to hurry with these bushes. Duusu was flying around Marinette’s head, through the bushes, and was smelling the roses as the girl worked. “These are wonderful, Mari!” He flew over and landed on her head, “But why isn’t the gardener doing this?” Duusu wondered.

Marinette giggled, “M. Damocles is old. He doesn’t enjoy the cold, Duusu.” 

About a hour later, Marinette was done with most of the garden. The rest could be left to Damocles, as he wouldn’t have to stay outside for more than half an hour. 

When she stepped inside, Marinette dumped the flowers carefully into the trash. Duusu quickly ducked behind her shoulder. She looked down in surprise, “Duusu, what is-” 

“Mari! Can you get something in town for me?” Felix called from up the stairs. Marinette looked up at him with a smile, “Of course, what do you need?” 

Felix strolled down the stairs, his back straight, and eyes cold. Huh, so his character slipped. “Fetch the tailor for me, yes?” 

Placing her right hand over her heart, Marinette bowed, “Of course, Sir Felix.” She came up with a smirk, which, in turn, received a small smile from Felix. Clicking his tongue, Felix shook his head, “How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?” 

Waving him away, Marinette fixed her cape and turned back towards the outside. “Also, Mari?” She hummed, to prove she was listening, “Be back in half an hours time. There is supposed to be a snow storm later. I don’t need you freezing on me.” 

Opening the door, Marinette walked into the frigid cold. She often didn’t say goodbye to him, to anyone. It was what she had told her father before she had left, “Goodbye, Papa. I’ll be back soon!” Goodbyes felt so final. 

The walk into town was short, to get past the guards (Who often didn’t let maids or butlers pass) one would have to take the worn road on the side of the house. However, not many dared to. The forest was said to house aggressive wolves and other wildlife. In fear of their lives, people didn’t venture this way.

Marinette didn’t really care, she was fast, her voice was known to most of the guards and if Marinette stayed on the path, everything would be a-okay. 

However, in the forest, Marinette had observed what she didn’t think she’d ever see in a place like the forest : Dainty, white butterflies that gave off a strange glow. 

They landed on trees and fluttered around. And there wasn’t just one, there were many. It was amazing, the fact that these little guys hadn’t been eaten yet. 

Marinette slowed her walk from a fast trot to a steady, slow pace. It wasn’t until she heard the sharp howls of wolves that Marinette hurried towards town. 

The tailor lived on the east bank, around four blocks away from the end of the mansion’s main entrance path. From where she was currently, it would be a ten-minute walk, then Marinette would have to split from the tailor, so she could take the forest path, while the tailor went in the main entrance.

Her hands crossed lightly across her hips, Marinette walked the banks of the Seine. The cold was getting beneath her cape, and tugging at her skin. Soon, she approached the tailor’s shop and sighed in happiness. It would be warmer inside, as the -

The tailor was sick. They were sick, and couldn’t make the short journey. The tailor’s apprentice recommended her to the Agrestes. Marinette thanked the apprentice, wished him a good day and a hope that the tailor recovered soon. 

‘Agreste’ was that boy’s last name, wasn’t it? Adrien Agreste? He had come over to the Bourgeois’ manor, so he must’ve been relatively rich; or around their wealth. Which would mean that the Agreste household was either in or near the richer side of the town. 

With that thought in mind, Marinette was quick to walk deeper into the town, the cold worsening. The rich generally lived near the mansion, making her initial trip useless. 

“Marinette, it’s getting cold! We should head back. Felix would understand.” Duusu whispered. 

He blended in well with the deep, but vibrant, blue of her cloak. In fact, the only thing that clearly showed were his magenta eyes. 

She quickly shook her head, “I’ve never failed Felix before,” pausing, Marinette looked around and turned down a different street, “I’m not going to start now, Duusu.”

After that, Duusu quieted down and didn’t disturb her until he saw it. A house. Relatively smaller than the mansion, but obviously still had the rich living inside. A guard dressed in light purples stood outside the gates, his back and eyes straight. The guard was glaring around.

Marinette approached him, trying to look as harmless as possible, “Monsieur?” The guard nodded, “What do you need?” 

She smiled at him, a small smile. It was something Felix had taught her. A pretty smile from a pretty woman might just be enough to turn the odds in her favor. The guard seemed to relax, so Marinette asked, “Is this Agreste household?” At the guard’s nod, she continued, “My master, Felix Savant, had called for a tailor, however, his usual one has fallen ill. The tailor’s apprentice was so kind as to direct me here.” 

Nodding in understanding, the guard told her, “Sir Agreste is a designer, I’m sure he must have some tailors free at the moment.” Marinette gave her thanks as the guard traded with another and ran inside. 

The replacement guard wasn’t good at conversation and just kind of… stared at her. Feeling unnerved, Marinette crossed her arms and waited.

“Oh, hey! You’re Felix’s maid right?” Marinette stiffened at the voice. It was clear and crisp and obviously hasn’t been outside long.

Turning around, Marinette nodded in confirmation. “And what brings a Savant maid to my doorstep?”

“The sir needs a tailor,” Adrien’s mouth opened, tongue already forming words, “for what… I do not know.”

Closing his mouth, Adrien placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin. 

“Father is working on a new line at the moment, I believe. He’s just starting to design the clothing so one of his tailors may be able to help.” He winked at her, “If not, I’ll ask. I’m sure I can convince one of them with my… Gentlemanly ways.” Marinette giggled, “That would be appreciated, thank you, M. Agreste.”

Adrien looked at her funny, “What?” She asked. Shaking his head, Adrien comically shuddered. “Please don’t call me M. Agreste. It makes me sound old- Or worse; like my father.”

She laughed at his remark, “Understood, but then… What do I call you?” 

Adrien winked at her again, this is… getting slightly creepy. “Just Adrien, yeah?” Marinette nodded and shivered as a particularly cold gust of wind came through. 

Raising his eyebrow, Adrien’s eyes widened, “Oh, I supposed it is quite cold. Please head home Mme…?”

Marinette smiled at him, “Marinette. My name is Marinette. No last name.” Nodding, Adrien pointed towards the woods, “You must be heading home, correct, Mme. Marinette? I’ll send the tailor the Savant household.” Giggling again, Marinette thanked him and quickly walked back towards the forest.

Adrien watched her go with a sad smile. A small giggle drew his attention to the pocket on his breast. “Is someone in love?” Trixx teased. Adrien blushed, “Get back in the pocket, Trixx.” Giggling, Trixx curled up in his pocket. 

Nodding to the guards, Adrien strolled inside – no urgency in his steps. The tailor practically running from the hall was the exact opposite. Adrien smiled at her, “Please head over to the Savant household. I’m not aware of what they need.”

“Of course, sir Agreste.” As the tailor walked away, Adrien blanched and Trixx snickered, “Old man.” 

“Oh, hush, Trixx.”

The tailor shut the door and hurried through the winding stone streets, skirting the forest. On a passing thought, she had as well noticed the white butterflies floating about. 

Marinette, in the woods, had seen much more of the butterflies then before. Specifically off the path, towards a clearing she only knew was there as she had seen it last winter.

It was a small clearing, surrounded by trees on all side and had a small stream running through it. 

As if hypnotized, Marinette walked off the path grasping at trees to keep her balance on uneven ground. The butterflies fluttered around her, disturbed from their peaceful rest. Even though Marinette knew they couldn’t understand her, she apologized, “Sorry, sorry.” under her breath, softly. 

In the clearing, stood a man. He was dressed head to toe in a silky purple, with a full mask covering his face. Why in the world was he here? 

“Excuse me, sir…? This is the Savant’s land.” Well, no. That wasn’t true. This part of the forest was bordering on the edge of their property, but still. 

He turned towards her, with what she imagined was a stiff smile. “Oh, I’m sorry, but I don’t believe I am, Miss.”

Marinette crossed her arms, tilted her head down, and glared at him. “What are you doing here?” 

“That is none of your concern. In fact, I would wonder the same.” His voice was deep, it would’ve been scary if Marinette was a wimp, that of which she wasn’t. 

Placing her hands on her hips, she sighed, “I’m on a stroll.” 

“But aren’t you about to cross into Savant territory?” 

Pausing Marinette, gulped. She was backed into a corner.

He raised his eyebrow at her, “That’s what I thought.” 

Marinette huffed, “Goodbye, sir.” He waved her off, and with one last glare Marinette hurried on her way. She’d tell the guards she saw a person in the forest while she was cleaning an upstairs window.

The walk back to the mansion was fast, as she hurried. That man needs to leave the property. 

Exchanging her boots for flats at the door, Marinette kept her pace and walked towards Felix’s office to report. She could tell the guards about the man later, this first.

The tailor would be here soon, so she would have to prepare everything that was needed. 

The basic materials would be necessary: Needle, thread, perhaps some fabrics. Items like those.

But first, Felix. Pale knuckles dusted the white wood of the double doors. When Felix was younger, Marinette had painted royal blue roses that danced and twirled on the edges of the doors. In the past years – how many has it been? - the flowers had faded, and the door’s painted, along with it.

“Come in.” A voice croaked. The scratchy sound of the voice was surprising, he must’ve caught something. 

Marinette stood respectfully at the door, “Sir, I’ve sent for a tailor from the Agreste family.” 

Nodding, Felix looked up at her. “Thank you, Marinette. You are dismissed.”

She nodded back, closed the door, and whispered, “Sir, I’ll retrieve some medicine for you.” She smiled and turned down the hall. 

The moment the door closed, a little, black being flew out of Felix’s bookshelves. His ears pinned back, Plagg hissed. 

“Kid, Nooroo’s up to somethin’...”

“What the ‘ell you want me to do about it?” Felix growled, his throat sore and nose stuffed. 

“Transform. Nooroo can create champions of sorts. You just need to transform and contain the butterfly until a light counter can appear.”

This caught Felix’s attention, “Light counter?”

Plagg rolled his eyes, “Ying and Yang. Dark and Light. To and Fro. The strongest of us kwamis – Ladybug, Black Cat, Peacock, Fox, Turtle, Butterfly, and Bee – Each has a dark and light counter. Like how I counter Tikki, the Ladybug kwami. Basically, you’ll just need to contain it and wait for either the turtle, peacock, or ladybug to appear, yeah?”

Felix nodded, “So contain and wait. Doesn’t sound too hard...”

Clenching and unclenching his hand, grasping the cold ring of his finger, Felix smiled, determined, “Plagg – Claws Out!”

“Duusu, Feathers Extend!” 

“Trixx, Let’s Pounce!”

The Peacock and Fox would be the first to meet. 

The encounter happened on a roof, tiled an off green. The blonde fluffed up his tail and proudly introduced himself as, Rowan and tossed some stray compliments the Peacock’s way. She smiled at him and shook her head, she was Yìndù, the Peacock. Her blue eyes sparkled as she joked back with the Fox.

Grey eyes rolled in their sockets as they watched from across the street. Black ears and a tail flicked as they listened in. This cat wouldn’t come into contact with Yìndù until after the ‘Akuma’ was caught. He met Rowan much, much later.

But, first things first, there was a butterfly to contain and purify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I feel like I need to explain these names?
> 
> Rowan is a small shrub. It's literally extremely small. However, it has these beautiful little white blossoms. I found this name under the search tag of 'What should I name my pet fox?' and yes, you can legally have a pet fox.
> 
> Okay, so Yìndù is actually easier to explain than Rowan. Yìndù is India in Chinese. The Peacock is India's national bird. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan somehow wins the battle without actually fighting

Yìndù looked over the landscape of the village, eyes narrowed and in a crouching position. Across the city, was a gigantic man stomping his feet like a child throwing a tantrum. Vaguely, she recognized him as the tailor’s apprentice from earlier. He was shouting about how ‘his designs were perfect, you just can’t understand art!’ or something like that. 

Hearing a quiet thump, she turned around. There stood a man – more like a boy, actually. Younger than her but not a child. He smiled at her, and bowed. “Well then, aren’t you extravagant.” She commented, looking him up and down. “Of course, it was just the way I was raised, M’am.” That made her flinch and stick her tongue out, “Don’t call me Ma’m, please. It makes me sound older than I actually am.” he lifted an eyebrow, “Well then, what’s your name.” She smiled, “Mar-” Before Yìndù could finish her name the akuma shouted loudly, “Um… Yìndù…?” 

He took her hand in his and lightly pecked it, “Well then, Yìndù. Rowan at your service.” Rowan’s tail swished behind him in a seemingly happy movement. Yìndù smiled and laughed, her tail feathers were slightly extended, a bright blue filtered light, making the grey roof appear blue. The akuma roared again and along with it came a crash.

Rowan pointed towards the gigantic monster in the difference, “Maybe we should help out…?” He asked slowly. “Well of course,” Yìndù placed a hand over her heart, “I’ll meet you there.” 

Blue and orange feet raced over the colored roofs, jumping over streets and going around the occasional chimney. In no time at all, they pair were on the other side of the city. Rowan sat on the edge of the roof while Yìndù stood behind him. “Oi! Hello there!” Rowan shouted while waving his arms. Yìndù kicked him, “What the hell are you doing?!” Rubbing his back, Rowan looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, “Getting his attention, obviously.” Groaning, she rubbed her nose, “You think being friendly will make him friendly?!” She shouted, grabbed his shoulder as the akuma strolled over to them, an angry looking sparking in his eyes.

Then it calmed down as he looked over them. “I like your uniforms, very inspirational. Especially the peacock one. Can you actually move that tail?” His focus continually switched from each hero, not taking much time to only focus on one. Rowan happily continued on with the conversation while Yìndù’s jaw hung. The same thought continuously circled in her head : “What?”

Behind the akuma, Yìndù spotted a black blot with a spot of gold towards the top of its figure. The person was obviously trying to be sneaky, but failing miserably. Yìndù stared him down, but obviously he did not notice her harsh glare. 

Rowan smiled up at the akuma, “Hey can I see your akumatized item? It must be cool, right?” He asked, drawing out the ‘i’ in the ‘right’. “Oh yeah, of course!” The man took out a small needle, barely able to be seen by the human eye. It glowed a strange purple with blacks mixed in. “Hey, um...” Yìndù said, “Can I see that…?” Nodding, he handed the needle to her. She broke the needle apart and watched the moth until it was a good five feet away. She took out her fan and waved it towards the moth. A bright aquamarine blue wave flashed through the moth, turning it back into a white. 

The purple came back towards her and decorated the top of the fan, turning the navy blue into a dark purple. Yìndù smiled and put the fan away. Turning a bright smile towards her, Rowan patted her back and bowed again. “Well, goodbye, Princess.” Her face felt hot as Yìndù watched Rowan jump away. 

“Well, that was easy.” The figure stated jumping over to Yìndù’s roof. “You didn’t even do anything.” She snapped, crossing her arms. “You guys looked like you had it under control.” He sighed. 

“Well, maybe it was better you weren’t here, Mr Black Cat. Your bad luck might’ve rubbed off on us.” Yìndù waved behind her as she began to walk away, “Goodbye now.” 

“Wow, what a bitch.” Plagg’s head rang through his head. He pushed his fingers through his hair, “Well, guess it’s time to go home, already.” Chat Noir sighed and began the long trip back to the mansion.

On Yìndù’s side of things, she ran in the opposite direction, hoping to take the forest route. When she was almost to the edge, she heard a voice shouting for her. “Hey! Hello?! You! Peacock lady?” Yìndù raised an eyebrow and landed next to her, “Hi…?” 

“Thank goodness, you heard me!” She shouted in between huffs of air. “Who are you, how did you get those powers, what just happened?!” Yìndù tried not to look straight at the girl. “Um, I’m Yìndù. A tiny...being gave me this power, and Rowan – the fox guy, talked the ‘akuma’ into giving me his akumatized item, so I could cleanse it and return the man into what he actually is. A human being with no… evil powers…?” Towards the end her voice dwindled off. The woman was quickly writing all of what she was saying down. “So then, who was the other one? You know, you one who showed up after, the cat one.” This made Yìndù scratch her head, “Honestly, I don’t know. He just showed up after I had already cleansed the akuma.” She looked down at her fan as it beeped twice. “Guess that means you gotta go?” The lady asked. Nodding, Yìndù smiled. “Before I go, could I possibly… get your name?” 

The woman smiled, “Of course! I’m Alya. Alya Césaire.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Alya. See you soon.” Yìndù smiled and waved as she leaped away towards the woods. Vaguely, Yìndù heard a man yelling at Alya as she jumped away, but she couldn’t turn around to help. 

When she landed on the edge of the woods, Yìndù detransformed and sighed. Marinette pushed her fingers through the edges of her hair. Duusu sat on her shoulder and patted her cheek, “It was easy today, it’s not always going to be like that, Marinette.” With a heaving sigh and a shivering body, Marinette nodded and strolled into the woods. The dead branches above didn’t provide any cover for the snow, but did stop some of the wind from hitting her head on. 

She stepped up onto a fallen tree and leaped down, arms out to balance herself. It was weird. When Marinette was transformed, she could feel her arms, freely move them, and actually lift things! But now, the familiar numbness and slight pain in her elbows was back. It was a disorientating change.

She groaned and started to walked faster as the temperature was starting to drop. When she started to feel chilled to the bone, Marinette started to run. Soon she was in the perimeter of the mansion and couldn’t wait to get inside. 

Looking up, Marinette really couldn’t tell what the time was, but she assumed it was close to dinner time, which would normally mean that she had to tell Felix to leave his office and prepare for dinner. The window to the staff quarters was open, as it had been since she left. 

With a groan, Marinette realized that snow most likely had gotten inside, which was just something else for her to do when she got back. There was a ladder next to the window for the servants to clean outside (They make a complete round, starting and ending at the servant’s quarters. It was made out of a light, but sturdy wood. It was usually Marinette’s job to carry the ladder around while the other servants cleaned windows and cleared out the moss. So, carrying the ladder was not a problem for Marinette, but it did hurt a little around her wrists and on her right elbow. Leaning it against the edge of the window, she quickly climbed up and through the window.

When she landed on the ground, Marinette groaned, yet again, when she realized there was a pile of snow on the carpeted ground. With precise movements, she forced the window closed and took out the broom out of the closet. 

After cleaning up the snow on the ground, Marinette rubbed her wrists the best she could, took off her winter cloak and stashed it away. Quickly leaving the servant’s quarters she strolled to the lobby, up the stairs and toward Felix’s study. Lightly knocking, she easily walked into the study. 

“It’s almost time for dinner.” She said softly while smiling. He glanced up at her with a hard and tired look in his eyes. “Yes of course,” Felix stood up, “I’ll be down in a minute. What are we having?” He quickly walked out of his study and towards the washroom, where Marinette stood outside the door. “Pork and beans.” Felix lightly smiled at her, “That’s one of your favorites, isn’t it, Nette?”

She couldn’t respond to that, so she just nodded, “I’ll not eat all of it and save some for you.” Marinette lightly blushed, “Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka.
> 
> That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel guilty for not updating. Truth is that I've been preparing for school, also I don't know where this is going to go. 
> 
>  
> 
> Voltron season 7 sucked.

Felix’s father sat at his desk, pen scratching over paper, attention completely on his task. A small knock on his door broke his focus, “What?” he snapped. 

“Sir,” a maid cracked open the door and peeked inside, “Mr Couffaine is here.” 

“Ah, yes, thank you. Send him in.” He waved the maid away. 

The boy who peeked his head in seemed like he wanted to be anywhere that wasn’t in this office, “Hello?” he asked.

“Mr Couffaine, hello. Please, sit.” He waved towards the leather seats in front of him. 

Luka’s worn down shoes shuffled against the carpeted floor as he slowly made his way across the room. Never in his life did Luka think he’d be in the huge mansion on the hill, and you could tell. 

Having been called in early, he didn’t have time to do a quick wash down. Dirt stuck to his skin, his black and blue strands were knotted and matted with dirt, mud and other undesirables. The only semi-clean thing on him was a pair of loose dress shirt and pants.

It felt wrong, for him to be sitting in such a clean building. But this gig would bring him good money, so he could deal with it. 

“I need you to replace my bassist for the party this Friday.” The man looked back down at his papers and began doing his work again, “If you do well enough, I’ll hire you permanently. Thank you for coming.” he waved him away. 

Luka raised an eyebrow at the older man, but sighed and got up to leave, “Thank you for your time, M Savant.” 

Quietly, he shut the door and leaned against it once it was closed. Luka rubbed the bridge of his nose, tipped his head backwards and groaned. “Oh, hello, Sir.” a perky voice said to him. 

Peeking one of his eyes opened, he saw a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had black hair and bluebell eyes. A large smile decorated her face as she kept her gaze fixed on him, “Good morning, can I help you?” she hummed, tilting her head. 

“Um, yeah,” Luka cleared his throat and walked up to her. Once he got close enough, she took a step back to stay at a ‘respectful’ distance, “I don’t really know how to get out of here...”

This made her laugh and she waved for him to follow her, “Yeah, I get it. It does take a long while to get acquainted with the layout. If I may ask, what are you here for?” 

Instead of paying attention, Luka’s eyes were whipping around, looking at the décor and sometimes flickering over to the maid in front of him, “M. Savant may hire me for the party this Friday.”

His eyebrows knit together as the maid in front of him looked behind to her back at him, Luka was forgetting something, wasn’t he, “That’s amazing, Sir! It takes a lot to impress the Master.”

“My name’s Luka.” He said to her, smiling. 

She twisted on her heel and leaned downwards, still walking, “I’m Marinette. It’s a pleasure.” 

Nodding with a smile on his face, Luka looked behind Marinette to see another man standing there with his arms crossed. He looked similar to M. Savant, but his hair was duller and his eyes brighter. In no way was he dressed down, instead he was in a tight black vest and pants, “Marinette,” he nodded towards her, “Who’s this?”

“Ah, Sir, this is Luka. He is going to be performing at the party on Friday.” She said excitedly, bouncing on her toes. 

Luka watched as the man was staring at her with a fond expression, he was able to hide it well, but Luka could easily tell, “Ah, yes. I’ve heard of you, famed bassist if I remember correctly?” 

Blinking quickly, Luka nodded, “Yeah, yes. That’s me.”

The other man smirked down at him, “Well, it’s a pleasure, Luka. I’m Felix.” 

This made Luka take a double take, “Felix, as in Felix Savant?” Nodding, Felix confirmed it and stuck out his hand, “As I said before, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Luka.” 

A large smile spilled onto Luka’s face, “Yessir, that it is.” 

Marinette stood behind them, a small smile on her face, “Now that we have introductions out of the way, I need to make sure that Luka finds his way out, so if we could…?” 

“Oh, yes, of course. See you around, Luka.” 

The pair sped past Felix and within five minutes, they approached the large set of doors that Luka had entered through earlier, “Thanks for guiding me out, Marinette.” 

“If you need any help when you’re here, I will always try my best to assist.” She replied smiling. 

“I’ll remember that, how do you remember your way around here anyway? That’s amazing.” Luka whispered. 

“There’s not much else to do around here, pretty easy when you’ve lived here for five years.” Marinette laughed, shaking her hand in front of her face. 

Luka leaned in towards her, “Pretty and modest? Quite a catch Felix has, if I do say so myself.” 

Rolling her eyes, Marinette’s face was dyed a light pink, “Yes, yes. Goodbye now, Luka.” 

“Bye, Marinette.” 

After the door closed, Marinette began her way back up towards where she last saw Felix. The sun was at it’s peak height in the sky, where it would stay for a few more hours. Knocking on the door, she entered quietly. Felix had the curtains drawn and he had his face stuffed in the pillow. Marinette raised an eyebrow at this and laughed, “Are you okay, Felix?” 

He didn’t respond, “Oh come on, don’t be like that.” 

Again he didn’t respond, so Marinette strolled up to his bedside, where she saw one of his gray eyes peeking open, “I know you’re awake.”

“Felix.” She said, drawing out the ‘e’.

Wiping dust off her skirt, she sat down on his bed and raised an eyebrow, “You okay?” 

“Fine.” he muttered. 

Poking his cheek, Marinette smiled at him, “This behavior isn’t fitting of you, Sir.” she teased.

In response, Felix shifted himself so he was facing her, but didn’t say anything. He pat the bed next to him, “Lay down?” he whispered, “You need a rest.”

She sighed and pushed her heels against the frame to take off her shoes, then carefully laid down facing him, “I suppose I do.”

“What was up with that guy earlier?” Felix asked as Marinette closed her eyes. 

“I told ya, he was just a musician that will be preforming on Friday.” She hummed, folding an arm under her head. 

“Seemed to like you a lot.” Felix muttered, looking away from her. 

A sleepy smile peeked onto her face, then disappeared, “He was a cool…guy.” Marinette’s breathing evened out and Felix smiled at her when he realized she was asleep. 

Hesitantly, he pulled his arms up to wrap them around her, but when they reached her waist, Felix pulled back and just continued to stare at her sleeping face. Unlike when Marinette was awake, her face was calm, innocent and showed no traces of pain or discomfort. 

Felix shifted onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm, “Oh, Felix,” he whispered to himself, “What did you get yourself into?”


End file.
